Baby Steps
by sydneyariel
Summary: To have baby steps you need a baby and thats just what Olivia and Elliot count on having.! Rated M. E/O
1. Chapter 1

**I was pissed that this might be the last season and Liv still hasn't had a baby. So I'm making this story about Elliot and Olivia and their daughter and hopefully more on the way. Enjoy. I OWN NOTHING. xoMizzBen5onxo.**

"One, Two, Three. Ready or not here I come." Three month pregnant Olivia Benson yelled. "Hehehe." A little girl laughed from behind the bushes. "Hmm, I wonder where Victoria could have gone." Olivia smiled as she looked around the yard for her little three year old little girl Victoria Sophie Stabler. "I'm right here mommy!" Tori yelled, "Boo!" "Oh there you are!" Olivia picked up the little girl with long brown hair and big blue eyes. "Are you hungry sweetheart?" Elliot asked as he walked outside. "Psgetti!" Tori yelled. "Honey Shhh, were standing right next to you, you want some spaghetti?" "Mhmm and mink!" she smiled. "Mommy puts me down." Olivia set her child on the grass. Tori ran to go inside, but she hit the sliding glass door. Olivia gasped as her baby fell down onto the wood. Tori stood up rubbing her head and laughed. "Oh my god, she has your head." Olivia laughed as well. "Elliot went to unlock the door and open it for Tori. "Honey Bun, before we eat we have to go take a bath." Olivia said walking towards Tori. "But mama." Tori made the puppy dog face and her big blue eyes watered. "Awe Tori, don't do that you'll make mama sad. "Okays." Tori giggled and ran into the bathroom. "Liv!" Elliot yelled from the kitchen. "Yeah El?" Olivia walked into the kitchen with a naked Tori in her arms. "Haha." Elliot laughed. "Um, what do you usually put on Tori's spaghetti?" Olivia rolled her eyes. "You couldn't have waited." Olivia asked, "Well usually butter and just a pinch of parmesan cheese, because she likes to put it on by herself." "Thanks Liv." Elliot kissed his wife on the cheek. "Yup." Olivia said and then walked back into the bathroom to give Tori her bath. "Oh Hun, I forgot your princess towel I'll be right back stay there." "Yes mommy." Tori said as she watched her mother leave the bathroom. "He he." Tori stood up from the bathtub. She eyeballed the pink nail polish bottle and then she stepped out of the bathtub and grabbed it. "Ah!" Tori yelled as she dropped it. "WHAT WAS THAT VICTORIA?" Elliot yelled from the kitchen. "Nuffin daddy." Tori yelled back. She widened her eyes then picked up the nail polish and ran back into the tub. She sat there for a minute or so trying to figure out how to open the small bottle then she started biting on it and realized it was twisting then she twisted it with her tan little hands. "Haha pink water!" Tori laughed as she poured the whole bottle of nail polish in the water. Tori could hear Olivia walking back so she sat on the bottle. "Hey honey I found it, please don't sleep with your towel anymore." Olivia laughed and then looked at the water. "Ugh! Tori why is your bath water pink!" Olivia removed her child from the bathtub, and drained the water.

After a while of giving Tori a bath, she ran out in her pink super girl pajamas. "Zooooom!" Tori ran around the living room and into the kitchen where Elliot was pouring him and Olivia a glass of Lemonade. "Psgetti! Where is it?" Tori asked jumping trying to look on the counter. "Right over there honey, on your little desk with you Dora chair. "Daddy." Tori said looking into the mirror on her desk. "Am I gunna look as pwitty as momma one day?" She asked pulling back her hair like Olivia's. "Honey your beautiful just the way you are!" Olivia said smiling walking towards her daughter. "No I isn't, Twevor in my class said I was ugly." "Oh Tori, don't listen to those boys, they just think you have cooties." "Hehehe, I doesn't have cooties momma, dey do!" Olivia laughed and so did Elliot as he came to sit next to his wife on the couch. "Mmmmm." Tori smiled daddy makes good food! Mama why can't you cook food wike daddy?" "I don't know honey I just haven't learned to cook as well as daddy." Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia. "Ewww." Tori said putting her hand over her mouth. "Haha, honey are you almost done? It's time to take a nappy!" "Yes daddy I'm all finished." Tori said getting up and putting her dish in the sink.

"Wow this day was tiring and it's only two o'clock." Olivia said to Elliot as he was walking down stairs from putting Victoria to sleep. "I know I'm exhausted, but tomorrow is our anniversary and I have something planned." Elliot smiled as he made out with Olivia. "Well daddy, do you want to take this upstairs?" Olivia said winking. "I don't think we can Tori just fell asleep, but maybe we can take this in the hot tub." Elliot said. "It sounds like a plan." Olivia said standing up. "Oh, first I have to change into my bathing suit." Olivia said. "No need." Elliot smirked as he slid his hands up and down her sides. Then he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up over her head. Elliot admired her full breasts they went up about a cup size so far since the pregnancy. Then he slid her skirt of her body. Then worked his way from there. Until they were both fully naked, they stepped into the hot tub. "El this was a good investment, along with the fence." Olivia smiled. "I know I'm so glad Cragen gave you some baby money that was much unexpected." Elliot said. When they both sat down in the hot tub, Elliot slid across the Jacuzzi and kneeled in front of Olivia. He cupped both breasts and squeezed them lightly; they toyed around with her nipples a bit with his tongue. Olivia moaned and threw her head back. Elliot sat down next to her once again and stuck a finger inside her, she gasped. "Oh El." Olivia moaned. Olivia played with her clit while Elliot was fingering her. "More." Olivia said to Elliot as he stuck another finger inside of her. "Yes, yes, yes." Olivia screamed. "I want to taste you!" Olivia demanded. Elliot stopped what he was doing then stood up. Olivia groaned at his erect member. "Oh daddy." Olivia said. She kissed the tip and then played around with it a little, "Come on baby don't tease me." Elliot said. "Mommy?" Tori yelled from inside the house looking for her parents. "Mommy?"

**What does Elliot have planned for their anniversary? How will El and Liv get out of the hot tub without Tori seeing? Any suggestions on what I should do next? Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

"Shit El get down." Olivia yelled. "Why she might get worried I have to go get her." Elliot tried standing back up but Olivia held him down, "And how do you suppose we explain us being naked to our _three year old _daughter. Hmm?" Olivia asked Elliot. "Well let's go in maybe she won't ask." Elliot said, "You just love to see how things turn out don't you." Olivia said raising an eye brow."Mommy! Daddy!" Tori yelled in tears. "Wea aw you!" She sat down on the living room floor and cried. "Awe my baby, come on El let's go!" Olivia stood up and found a towel too put around her. "Oh thank god!" Olivia said, "Hun stay here I'll be right back ill bring your clothes. "Fine." Elliot said sitting back down in the tub. "Honey! I heard you calling I just couldn't find you." Olivia said she hated lying to her daughter. "Oh it's okay!" Tori said putting her arms up in the air, which meant she wanted to be held. "Where's daddy?" Tori asked as Olivia held her in her arms. "Oh he's outside but his clothes got wrecked so we have to go upstairs and get him some new ones okay?" Olivia said putting her little girl down and watched her run up the stairs. Olivia walked up the stairs behind her and said "Oh honey mama has to work tonight. So does daddy. So were going to have to find a baby-sitter ok?" Olivia said sitting down on the bed looking through her husband's clothes. Tori sat down on the chair next to Olivia's dresser, "oh mommy can I have dese?" The little girl held up a diamond necklace and a diamond bracelet. "No honey, those are very special to mommy." Olivia said closing the drawer with Elliot's clothes in it.

After everybody got situated, Olivia called the baby sitter while Tori went to sleep for the night. "Come on El." Olivia said tugging at her husband. "I want to walk to work it's such a beautiful night." Olivia said smiling. "Honey your pregnant I don't think you should walk _that _far and plus well have to walk back what if it's cold." Elliot said hugging his wife. "Fine El, but only because my ankles are already sore." Olivia said laughing. "Well we'll have to take care of that when we get back ." They waited a few minutes for the baby sitter to arrive. The young woman knocked on the door, Olivia went to open it. "Hi Camilla, nice to see you again." Olivia said to the petite blonde with green eyes who was wearing a jean mini skirt and a pink cardigan. "Hi Mrs. Benson, Elliot." The woman said. "So Camilla you have our numbers in your cell phone and if there are any problems please don't hesitate to call." Olivia said holding hands with Elliot. "Don't worry Olivia were fine." Camilla said pulling a magazine out of her purse. Elliot smiled and walked out the door with Olivia and locked it behind him.

Camilla pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called her boyfriend. "_Hey Mila, are they gone? Okay be there in literally two seconds, love you too, bye." _The guy on the other end hung up. Then there was a knock on the door and Camilla went to open it when "Mila you hea yet?" Tori came walking down the stairs in her little hello kitty slippers. "Yes you can see that now go back to fucking bed brat." Camilla yelled at the little girl. "Why don't you like me Mila?" Tori asked her big blue eyes watered. "You're a fucking ugly piece of crap go do something." Camilla yelled at Tori and Tori ran outside to go sit on the hammock. "Mama and Daddy wove me, why doesn't she?" Tori asked her little stuffed cat.

Back inside, Camilla was talking to her boyfriend as they were watching an R rated movie on the couch. "Babe this was such a good idea, I love this house." Mark kissed Camilla. Mark was a football player at North High. He was about 6'2, tan, with dark brown eyes. "Mila I's hungry can I have a snack pweasse!" The little girl pleaded. "Okay if you fucking talk to me one more time I'm going to hurt you." Camilla yelled at Tori. Mark just laughed. "But... I..." Tori said shaking. "Okay that's it." Camilla jumped up off the couch and shoved Tori onto the floor then smacked her across the head. Tori ran upstairs crying her little eyes out. She saw the phone next to Olivia and Elliot's bed and she remembered that they told her if something was wrong or if something happened to call the number that was next to the phone. Tori picked up the phone with her tiny hand and dialed the number then pressed talk.

"You did it didn't you! You raped her then you sliced her throat just like you did to Ali and Justine and all the other little girls! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Olivia yelled at a perp sitting across from her in the interrogation room. Fin ran into the room, "Yo baby girl, I think your baby girl is calling you." Olivia looked over and her eyes widened, "She's never called me before" she said to Fin.

"Hello?" Olivia said.

"_Mommy?" Tori said on the other line._

"Yes honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Olivia asked sitting down at her desk next to Elliot, he told her to put it on speaker. Olivia shook her head and pressed the speaker button.

"_Be-Because I asked Mila if I could have a s-s-snack and she got mad and hit me weallly weally hawd!" Tori was bawling her eyes out. _

"Oh honey, stay up there go sit in the closet I don't want her touching you anymore I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you." Olivia said to her daughter.

"_Wove you tew mommy and daddy." Tori said hanging up the phone. _

Olivia stood up and clenched her fist and looking at Elliot and ran out of the precinct doors.

**Wow guys thanks for the (Story Alerts)! Is Tori going to listen to Olivia and go sit in the closet? What should I name Olivia's next baby? Boy or Girl? What does Elliot have planned for their anniversary? REVVIEWWW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here it is Chapter 3. **

Tori wiped her eyes and hung up the phone. She looked around the room for a bit then held her stomach. "Baffroom!" Tori yelled running into the bathroom. After she was finished she moved her yellow and purple stool next to the sink and stood on it so she could wash her hands. She looked at the two different kinds of soap on the sink; she picked up the blue one first and smelled it, "Mmmmm that's smells vewy good!" She said to herself, and then she picked up the green liquid soap and smelled it, "Bleh Ewww!" Tori said putting it back down on the sink, she decided to use Olivia's soap instead. When she was done in the bathroom she shut the light off and was about to go into her bedroom when Tori heard noise's down stairs. She walked to the edge of the stairs and peaked her head around. Mark and Camilla were having sex but Tori thought they were hurting each other so the little girl ran down the stairs and stood in front of them, "STOP IT YOWA HURTIN' EACH ODER!" Tori yelled putting her hands out in front of her. Camilla looked up and her eyes widened, "You little mother fucker didn't I tell you to leave!" Camilla put Olivia's blanket around herself and stood up. Tori saw Camilla walking towards her so she backed up against the wall. Camilla grabbed Tori by the hair and bashed her head against the wall. Olivia stormed in through the door, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Olivia yelled at Camilla, Olivia's face was beat red.

Olivia grabbed Camilla's hair and bashed her head against the wall, "YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO MY DAUGHTER AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU! AND THAT'S A PROMISE!" Olivia yelled at Camilla and then let go of her hair. Olivia looked at Elliot and he was holding Tori in his arms rocking her saying, "Baby it's going to be okay, I promise. It's going to be okay." Elliot sat down in the chair. "El." Olivia said, "Where's your cell phone?" "In my pocket." Elliot said reaching for it and handing it too Olivia. "_Hi Casey, yeah its Olivia, can you get to my place as soon as possible? Thanks." _Olivia hung up the phone with Casey and then dialed a new number. "_Hi Cragen, it's Olivia, um no we're not doing too well, could you get down her as soon as possible? Thanks." _Olivia hung up the phone once again. She told Camilla and Mark to put their clothes on. "El can I see Tori?" Olivia said. Elliot handed the little child to Olivia and she said, "Hi sweetie how are you doing?" "Mommy my head hurts! I think that... I..." Tori drifted off in Olivia's arm. "Tori! TORI!" Olivia shook her baby but not too hard. Olivia placed her hand on the back of Tori's head and was rubbing her head. Olivia made a weird face and then looked at her hand and realized Tori was bleeding. Bad. "El, I'm going to bring Tori to the hospital you wait here and tell Casey and Cragen what happened. Alright?" Olivia said to Elliot grabbing Tori's jacket as well as her own and headed out the door, "Oh and El, I love you." Olivia said before closing the door. "I love you too Olivia, and Tori, I'll meet you up there when this whole thing is situated.

Olivia walked down to the car with Tori in her arms. Olivia wrapped the scarf around Tori's head to slow down the bleeding. Then she placed her in her car seat and got into the car. Olivia tried not to cry but every time she looked at her little girl she started crying hysterically. "I'm so sorry I ever let this happen to you baby." Olivia said looking at Tori's little face she could see the dried tears on her face. Olivia could just picture Tori yelling "Mommy! Mommy!" When Camilla was hurting her. On the drive there all Olivia could think about was what she would do if the unthinkable happened to Tori. But she tried not to think about it. Olivia turned the music up to distract herself. But she turned it down because she thought she heard a faint cry coming from Tori. She pulled the car over where it said, _no parking anytime. _But she didn't care. Olivia got out of the car and ran to the back to check on Tori, she was breathing heavy, and then Olivia felt her pulse. It was slowing down. "Mo-mma." Tori whispered as she drifted off again.

**Is Tori going to be okay? Is Olivia going to make it to the hospital in time? How's Elliot doing with Cragen, Casey, Camilla, and Mark? REVIEWWW TO FIND OUT! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (:**

"Honey, Victoria Sophie Stabler!" Olivia talked to her little girl. She didn't answer; Olivia shut the car door and sat back in the driver's seat. "Olivia tapped her fingers on the dash board as she was driving she wanted to check on Tori and pull over but there was no place she could.

Then they arrived to Mercy Hospital, Olivia pulled into the garage and parked in slot 14-A. She jumped out of the car and looked at Tori, something wasn't right. Tori's eyes were half open and when Olivia put her head in front of Tori, "Tori, Tori." Olivia whispered to her daughter, she didn't respond. So Olivia unbuckled her car seat and picked her daughter up, "Momma?" Tori said, "Where... Are... W..." She drifted back off to sleep as Olivia saw Tori pass out on her arms she ran through the garage with her daughter in her hands and when she got to the elevator she pressed D. She was rocking Tori back and forth; the elevator still hasn't come so Olivia ran up three flights of stairs until she got to the hospital entrance. She burst through the doors of the hospital and ran to the ER, some place she's been many times herself. "Hi, miss my daughter got her head slammed into the back of the wall, and she started bleeding and she keeps drifting in and out of sleep." Olivia yelled at the nurse. The nurse walked around Olivia examining Tori, when she got to the back the nurse unwrapped the scarf from around the child's head and gasped when she saw the wound. "Give me your daughter." The nurse demanded. "What's your name?" "Olivia... Olivia Benson Stabler and that's my daughter Victoria Stabler." Olivia said in tears, "Will she be okay?" Olivia asked the short nurse. "I can't tell yet but I'll take her to the OR and see if we can get this fixed." The nurse assured Olivia everything is going to be okay and not to worry. But of course Olivia was going to worry it was her fucking daughter how dare the nurse tell her not to worry. Olivia was breathing heavy and then sat down in the Hospital chair. It seemed like she was waiting for hours, and days at a time but only one and a half hours passed. Olivia got tired and passed out on the chair.

"Liv, Olivia, sweetie wake up!" Elliot said, shaking his wife as she looked around the hospital room. "Where... Where's Tori and where am I? And why are you here?" Olivia kept asking questions until Elliot said, "Everything's fine Liv. Tori's fine she has a minor indent on her head, but the doctor said nothing that can't be fixed. Also Camilla and Mark are going to jail... For a while!" Elliot said kissing his wife on the cheek. "What, what if Tori's not okay? What if they just said that? What happens if something permanent happens to our daughter?" Olivia said shaking. "Liv, I love you but you have to calm down." Elliot said which made Olivia even more pissed. "NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! THAT'S ALL EVERYONE HAS SAID TO ME TODAY! THAT'S OUR FUCKING DAUGHTER AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!" Olivia said crying and hitting the wall. "Olivia Benson Stabler. I promise you, Tori is going to be fine and we are going to go back to being a happy family." Elliot said to Olivia. She smiled and then turned his head with her hands and kissed him for a while. He could tell Olivia was still shaking. "Liv do you want me to get you something you're still shaking I can feel it." Elliot said putting his hands on Olivia's thigh. "No thanks." Olivia replied hugging Elliot. "I love you." She whispered in his ear. He stuck his hands inside her pants. "I love you too." Elliot said, "Now were in an empty hospital room, the blinds are closed and the door is locked and you're still nervous. I know how to calm you down." He whispered in her ear, and nibbled on it. "Mmmmm." Olivia said. Elliot's hand was still in her pants. He found his way down her lace panties. "Damn Liv these pregnant pants are coming in handy." He laughed, all Olivia could say was "Mhmmm." Elliot ran his finger up her slit. She hissed and he could see the goose bumps on her skin. He smirked and used his pointer finger to play with her clit; she purred and squirmed around in the chair. "Oh El." Olivia said throwing her head back almost banging her head on the wall. He stuck is hand inside of her and she arched her back on the chair. "Oh fuck El." Olivia whispered spreading her legs open a little bit more, he knew exactly what that meant; he took his hand out of her pants and licked his finger. "Oh baby you taste so good." Elliot said licking his two fingers and finding his way back in her panties. He slid his fingers inside of her twisting them around. He found her G-spot because Olivia moaned and arched her back a lot. "I'm so close, El... I'm going to..." Olivia shrieked. "Its okay baby cum, cum for me. He said using his thumb to play around with her clit as she clamped down around his fingers coming violently. She screamed his name in ecstasy. He took his hands out of her pants and licked them again, "So good." Elliot said putting his fingers in his mouth. "You relaxed now feel better?" Elliot asked Olivia, "Yes I feel so much better." Olivia said. There was a loud knock on their door Elliot went to open it. "Oh hi Doctor." Elliot said, "Where's Tori?" He asked, "Oh she's in another room, she said she wanted to watch the cars drive by." The doctor laughed. "Oh haha." Olivia said, "So what's wrong Doc?" "I would sit down Mrs. Benson. "Well you daughter has..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter fiiiiave! ** :D

"What, the hell does my daughter have?" Olivia shook the doctor; Elliot stood up and pried Olivia off of him. "Sorry about that Doc. So what does Tori have?" Elliot asked he sail grabbing Olivia's and she squeezed it. "Well we ran some checks its nothing life threatening, but when she woke up we were talking to her and she wasn't responding." The doctor looked at Elliot and Olivia they both shook their heads. "So, we think your daughter has minor hearing loss." He said, "I'm so sorry." He said patting Olivia and Elliot on the hand and walked out of the room. "Well Liv, how do you feel?" Elliot asked Olivia was staring blankly at the wall her eyes started to swell. "I don't know." Olivia replied putting her head into his shirt. Why us?" Olivia said crying out loud. "Babe it's not our fault, we didn't do anything wrong." Elliot said lifting up Olivia's chin, "Don't blame yourself." Elliot said standing up. "Now come on lets go see Tori." They walked down the hall and past the med carts, and past the vending machines. They walked into the room where Tori was sleeping.

"Tori, Tori, Victoria how do you feel?" Olivia said a little louder to her daughter. Then Olivia noticed the purple hearing aids in her ears, "I'm okay momma, hi daddy how's you feelin?" Tori asked smiling; Olivia didn't feel so bad anymore after she saw how happy her daughter was. "Were good honey, we couldn't wait to see you, how does your head feel?" Olivia asked. "It huwt's a whole lot, but I got's a special pillow the docta's gave me to make it feel aaaaaaaaaaaalllll better." She said pointing to the purple pillow. "And momma, daddy. Doctor said that I can't hear the same, but I told him it was going to be okay since I have da best mommy and daddy in the world!" Tori said glowing. Olivia's eyes watered up, Elliot's did a little also. "Aww daddy, momma don't cwy. I wove you boff so much!" Tori said reaching into her pocket and giving them each a doctor's glove. "I stoles them shh!" Tori giggled, Olivia and Elliot laughed.

They were all smiling and laughing in the hospital room when a woman walked in, she was about 5'7 give or take she had on a navy blue skirt and a blue blazer. "Olivia Benson Stabler." The woman looked at her. "Yes?" Olivia asked questionably. "You've been served." The woman handed Olivia a blue paper all folded up. Olivia opened it and read it for a few seconds, "Oh hell no." Olivia said throwing the paper at Elliot, "What's wrong Liv?" Olivia clenched her fist and then sighed, "Camilla's parents are suing me. For assaulting and threatening their daughter." Olivia spat. "Shoulda killed dat bitch." Tori said making a fist like Olivia. Elliot and Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "Honey..." Olivia had to stop laughing and put her mommy attitude on. "Victoria Sophie Stabler, what have I told you about bad words, no swearing in this family!" Olivia scolded her daughter. "Sowwy momma." Tori said pouting her lip, Elliot leaned over and gave his daughter a high five and winked, she smiled then Olivia looked at Tori and she made a blank face.

**A few months later there court date was here. Olivia had to keep rescheduling because of doctors appointments. Olivia is seven months pregnant. **

"Oh lord." Olivia said, "Today's the day." Elliot helped Olivia tie her shoes. Now Olivia was quite thin, but her stomach was huge. Elliot wants a boy, he knows that it's going to be a boy, Olivia wants a boy around the house too someone Tori can fight with and grow up to love. Tori wants another sister, she asks Olivia every day when her little sister is coming. Olivia just has to say, "Tori we don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet, calm down sweetie."

So when it was time to leave Olivia grabbed the keys of the hook and kissed Elliot, "Bye Hun see you in a bit." Olivia waved and got into her car, Tori waved to her from the window. Tori walked away when Olivia left and sat down at her desk with the mirror, Elliot and Olivia bought her a little box with different slots, each slot had a different colored hearing aid. Today Tori got dressed herself. She put on her Yellow tutu with her pink tank top and yellow and pink flip-flops. So she decided to put her pink hearing aids in with the rhinestones. After she put the blue ones back in her box she asked Elliot to come do her hair. "Sure Tor." What do you want me to do with it? "Can you put my bangs down and put it in a bun with a little braid going across the top." Tori smiled and looked up at Elliot. "Sure honey whatever you want." Elliot started to do his daughters hair, Olivia wasn't home a lot in the morning now because she had to go to appointments and the classes. So Elliot had to do her hair and pick out her outfits, he actually got quite good at hair, really good actually. Elliot took a while doing Tori's hair and then when they were finished, they got their jackets and left

. They walked down the streets and every store with dresses in it she said, "Ooo daddy look at all the pwitty dresses I want some!" Elliot just laughed and said, "Maybe someday honey." And then started walking again. They walked by the Chocolate Room, and stopped in front of it; they both had a sweet tooth. "Yum." Tori said putting her forehead against the glass for. Gun shots when off and the glass flew from the window a piece off glass hit Elliot in the forehead he fell bleeding he stood back up and ran to the front to get Tori. But she wasn't there. "TORI!" Elliot screamed through the streets TORI, VICTORIA, TORI!" Elliot screamed running around he started crying. "TORI!" He screamed even louder.

**There ya go. Thanks so much for reviewing you guys, Love ya all so much! So how's Olivia handling court? Where's Tori? Will Elliot find her? Should Olivia have a girl or boy? ;) REVIEW TO FIND OUT. **


End file.
